


Together

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Jumin invites Zen to a party where an encounter leads to strong emotions between the two of them.(final part in the series "Zen Doesn't Win Once")





	

“Why do you want me to go with you?” Zen asked as he lay on his front looking at Jumin, his chin resting on his folded hands.

“Because these events are boring. They aren’t like the parties the RFA hold, they’re just your standard networking and business meeting disguised as a party. It will be more tolerable if you’re there.” Jumin told him as he reached over to push a lock of hair behind Zen’s ear realising it was probably not a good idea to mention that it was actually because he considered Zen the more appropriate pet for the occasion.

Elizabeth the 3rd needed her rest.

She was sensitive.

“You’re crap at convincing people.” Zen told him.

“There will be quite a few TV and movie people there as well. You know my company has ties to the media.” Jumin told him earning a disapproving frown from the silver haired young man.

“Jumin you know I don’t want to use you for your connections.”  This was an old argument though at least Zen no longer screamed insults at him every time it was brought up.

“Zen you just appeared in a very popular drama. You being at the party and make contacts will be entirely on you. I will introduce you to a few people but I won’t hard sell you or throw money at it…except you will need a new outfit.” Jumin said.  Zen pushed his face into the pillow and groaned before looking up.

“Fiiiinnneeee.” He stretched the word out as a deep sigh, “I’ll go but I don’t get why I need another suit. You’ve already bought me like five.” Zen had argued and fought against him every single time Jumin purchased him a suit but he always accepted it in the end. Jumin wondered why Zen bothered, he was incredibly stubborn.

“This event is going to be black tie so we need to get you a tuxedo.” Jumin explained. Zen scrunched his beautiful face up like he smelled something bad.

“Do we have to buy me one? Can’t I just rent one somewhere?” he asked, causing Jumin to scrunch his face up in response.

“No pet of mine is going anywhere in something _rented_ you are not going to appear at my side in that kind of trash.” Jumin said with a little heat. Zen sighed again but then flashed Jumin a smile.

“This is one of those ‘let me spoil you’ moments isn’t it?” he asked as he rolled onto his side facing Jumin, his head tilted in such away and he looked exactly like a cat stretching out. Jumin itched to put the cat ears back on him but resisted.

“Yes, you could say that.” Jumin told him giving him a kiss that extended as Zen slid his arms around Jumin’s neck pulling him close.

“Already?” Jumin asked, their lips still close.

“Mmmmm yes please Mr. Han.” Zen said quietly. 

Zen had definitely warmed up to him Jumin reflected as they kissed. Only a little while before he had been avoiding Jumin and in the past only responded when touched and never initiated contact. It seems that on Jumin’s birthday Zen had finally come to terms with the fact that they were in a relationship and since then had been a lot more affectionate and open.

 It was in no way a traditional relationship between them. Terms like ‘boyfriend’ or ‘lover’ weren’t really appropriate and they both seemed to be content with ‘owner’ and ‘pet’, but however they defined the terms it didn’t change the fact that Jumin loved his silver haired wildcat. His presence would definitely make the party a much happier occasion.

 

“I don’t look _too_ handsome do I?” Zen asked fiddling with his tux once they arrived at the party several days later.

“You look beautiful as always.” Jumin assured him earning him a dazzling smile. The room was filled with men and women dressed in finery and discussing business without discussing business.  His father was likely doing his level best to find a new playmate.

“Ah this group of people might be of interest to you.” Jumin said to his companion as he led him over to where a well-known actress was chatting to a director and a few producers.  Jumin made the introductions. The actress hit on Zen of course but he told her that he was married to his work and not to pin her hopes on him all while carefully avoiding her touch. Jumin was pleased, he disliked it when other people touched his things.  Especially women touching Zen, but the actor was easily trained and had learned that it upset Jumin and taken appropriate action.

This was very pleasing.

The conversation with producers seemed to go over well. They had seen Zen’s drama and were evidentially impressed.

“Please excuse me, I’d like a tad more champagne.” Jumin interrupted in a soft voice. Zen flashed him a smile and told him to go ahead. He took a deliberately long route so as to take a while to find the champagne and then he had to pick his way back to where Zen was avoiding the women who were only there to snag a rich man to sponge off. He had briefly seen his father surrounded by half a dozen or so of those sorts of women. 

Jumin was getting impatient as he looked for Zen, he hadn’t wanted to leave him in the first place but if he had stayed he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from offering money to help Zen land a role. Something he was beginning to understand as undesirable to Zen. He wanted to respect Zen’s wishes on the matter no matter how foolish he thought it was.

While he was reflecting on this he saw the silver haired actor being pulled across the ballroom floor by a man who looked vaguely familiar. Alarmed Jumin hurried after them as they left the room and turned a corner to see Zen up against a wall and the other man standing over him. Angry that his pet was being mishandled by another person Jumin strode over.

 _“How dare you!”_ he thought as he approached, _“How dare you touch other people’s things without asking!”_

“…didn’t know where you were. You are incredibly selfish. This is just because you got obsessed with your own looks.” Jumin overheard as he reached them.  He put a hand on the man’s shoulder and firmly pulled him away from Zen.

“What seems to be the problem here?” he asked as he put himself between the two of them.

“This doesn’t concern you.  It’s a private matter.” The tall older man told Jumin.

“Hyun what’s wrong? Do you know this man?” Jumin asked Zen who was holding onto the back of his tux peeping over Jumin’s shoulder at the other man.

“Um…this is my brother.” Zen told him. Jumin looked at the man in question in quiet shock. They looked nothing alike! Well no, that wasn’t quite true Jumin realised as he took another look. There were traces around the eyes and mouth.

 “Why is your brother here?” he asked finally turning his back on the stranger, his hands on Zen’s shoulders while he looked over him in concern. Jumin didn’t care if this was his brother, no one was allowed to lay hands on his pet.

“He’s a lawyer, I guess he’s here to represent his firm.” Zen told him.

“Excuse me, I am right here.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No I’m fine. Just in shock a little.”

“EXCUSE ME!”

They both finally turned to look at him when they heard that exasperated shout.

“What do you want?” Jumin asked his eyes hard and cold, he was not impressed and wanted nothing more than to get Zen away from here as soon as possible.

“I need to have a talk with my brother. Can you please leave?” the brother demanded. Jumin did not like him.  He was being too officious and rude, Jumin knew Zen didn’t have much manners but he didn’t realise that applied to his whole family.

“No. Unless Hyun asks me to leave I will not. Besides you accosted him and brought him away from the gathering against his will. I think it’s you who should leave.” Jumin told him moving so that Zen was directly behind him as he stared with frank dislike at this bothersome lawyer.

“Jumin…” Zen put his right hand on Jumin’ shoulder holding it tight, he seemed to be emotional though he couldn’t detect which emotion Zen was experiencing.

“Jumin? Are you Jumin Han? Ah I see…” Jumin saw the brother’s eyes flick down to Zen’s hand as he talked, he had clearly seen the ring, “I thought it was odd to see my brother at party such as this. So Hyun you’ve finally understood the necessity of having contacts and sponsors? Though if you have such a well to do…patron,” this was said with definite undertones. Jumin disliked this person even more. “then you should get a proper job and stop wasting your time with acting and singing. Even if you conned this person and your so called fans with your pretty face.”

“That’s enough! I am Hyun’s friend not his patron. He won’t accept any of my help or money and never has. If I had extended my influence he would have had the lead in his recent drama not the supporting role but not because of our personal relationship but because I recognise his acting prowess. The success he’s achieved is all down to his own hard work and talent. Even if he were to lose his looks he would still find work as an actor because he is dedicated and has great range and ability. He is here today on my request for my own needs and in no way to use my connections.” Jumin told him sharply, he was outraged.  This was supposed to be Hyun’s own family, now he understood why he had run away from home and why he was so adamant about not accepting Jumin’s help.

“So it’s true Jumin Han is gay and you’ve fallen for my brother’s looks.  I suppose you’re just like your father, willing to do anything for a pretty face and eye for your wallet. Though I can’t believe my brother would stoop so low as to find a Sugar Daddy.” The brother was clutching at straws here, Jumin opened his mouth to retort.

“You’re wrong! Jumin isn’t like that!”

Jumin mouth snapped shut and he froze as Zen moved to stand next to him, the younger man was shaking but he took a deep breath and continued to speak.

“Jumin isn’t like his father at all, he doesn’t sleep around or just fall for anyone because of their looks. We knew each other for years before we developed a more intimate relationship.  It’s true Jumin occasionally buys me things but even if he never bought me anything, even if he didn’t have any money I would still be in this relationship.” Zen brought up his right hand for his brother to see, “I wear this on my right hand because of the job I’m in, but if I could I would wear it where it belongs.” Zen then pulled off the ring and moved it to his left ring finger, “I’m not using him for his money and power and Jumin isn’t the kind of guy who would let me in exchange for a physical relationship anyway. I love him and that’s why we’re together. You can do what you like but we’re leaving now.” Zen finished grabbing Jumin’s hand and pulling him away from his brother and the party.

Jumin couldn’t speak as he followed Zen into a lift. As the doors closed Zen moved close, clinging to him.

“You booked a room here tonight didn’t you? Take me there now please. I need to be with you right now.” Zen asked his voice muffled as he buried his face into Jumin’s shoulder.

“Alright…” Jumin pushed the button for their floor. They rode in silence with Zen glued to him in a kind of desperate embrace. When they reached the floor they broke apart.  Zen grasped Jumin’s hand entwining their fingers. When they reached the room Zen immediately moved back to embrace Jumin tightly.

Their lips found each other and they kissed deeply and slow. Jackets coming off and being discarded as they made their way into the room, kissing and touching with a kind of deep need. Ties and shirts were removed and left in a trail towards the bedroom. Trousers and underwear were discarded next as hands roamed over naked flesh.  Jumin wasn’t sure where he ended and Zen began with how closely they adhered to each other.

Zen broke apart first, blushing deeply and avoiding eye contact.

“Did you bring my collar?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jumin nearly always kept it near him. He couldn’t make Zen wear it most of the time but he didn’t want to risk losing a chance to put Zen in it.

“I wanna wear it but I also want it loving today. Like it was that one time.” Zen told him. Jumin kissed him softly on the cheek. It was rare for Zen to volunteer information like that so he appreciated how straightforward he was being today. Normally he lied to himself and Jumin had to drag information out of him as he couldn’t read expressions or understand Zen’s emotions very well so to be told exactly what Zen wanted was a relief.

“I can do that.” He replied. He pulled away to retrieve the collar from where he had left it earlier, in a briefcase full of other necessities, removing two other items as well. Holding the items in one hand he led Zen to the bed by the other and gently pushed him so he was sitting down kissing him passionately before pulling away and placing the collar around his neck. Zen gave a smile of pure bliss as it locked around his neck, Jumin kissed him several times and then moved him slowly so that he was lying down in the middle of the bed.

Then he picked up his tie, the one he had packed for the next day and brought Zen’s wrists together. Kissing each of his fingers in turn he then tied Zen’s wrists together.  He tied them loosely, it was more symbolic than actually restraining but a shiver went through Zen’s body. Smiling jumin then lowered his head and left a trail of kisses over Zen’s chest, his tongue darting out to lick and tease his nipples and his hand reaching down to gently stroke Zen’s hardening cock.

Zen responded well to his efforts, moaning and writhing under his touch. He had noticed this on previous occasions but Zen smelled really good, his skin was hot under Jumin’s lips and he tasted sweet. Moving back up to explore the inside of Zen’s mouth with his tongue Jumin wet his hand with lube and started fingering Zen. The process which used to take a long time was a lot faster now because even if they didn’t get a chance to meet Zen liked using this area. A fact which made Jumin feel more secure and also in this case meant he didn’t have long to wait.

Pulling his fingers out he moved between Zen’s legs and slowly entered him.

“I love you Jumin.”

Jumin stopped, that was the second time tonight Zen had said that. Jumin was suddenly worried that his lover was ill.

“Is something wrong? You’re acting strange.”

Zen responded by looping his bound arms around Jumin’s neck and pulling him close.

“You _acknowledged_ me.” Zen said his voice thick, like he was about to cry, “We’ve got this pet/owner thing going and I’m okay with that and you even say you love me and I know you mean it but you’ve never said you noticed how hard I work or that I’m good at acting. Everyone always says I get work because of my looks but you said I’d get it even without that and you stood up to my brother for me.” He was definitely crying.

Jumin wasn’t sure how to deal with this. He held his lover close, gently petting his hair as he clung to Jumin.

“I thought you already knew I felt that way. I always have, I wouldn’t have offered to support your career financially if I thought you only had looks. I always believed in your talent.” He told Zen, then he buried his face in his silver hair, overcome with his own emotions. “How about you? You told your brother that you were with me, that you’d be with me even if you didn’t have money. What am I supposed to do when you make me love you even more?” he demanded.

Zen wrapped his legs around Jumin’s waist and pulled him deeper inside, causing Jumin to groan.

“You make me yours, make us one.” Zen whispered fiercely into his ear.

Jumin didn’t need to be told twice and started to move, slowly at first and then with more force the only sound in the room slapping flesh and their fast, ragged breathing.

“I love you Hyun!” Jumin told him, his voice filled with the emotions he normally tried to keep in check.  All the passion and love and care he felt for Zen pouring out of him as he thrust just shy of violently inside of him.

“I love you too!” Zen called back shuddering as he came, Jumin felt the hot, sticky mess on his stomach and chest and came as well. He collapsed onto of Zen kissing him between breaths.  Zen pulled his arms out of the tie which had become loose and held Jumin close to him who responded by ducking his head in the crook of Zen’s neck, his arms cradling his lovers head.

“Don’t ever leave me.  Stay with me, be mine forever.” Jumin begged, he knew the truth now. He could never be parted with Zen again.  The silver haired man had wormed his way deep into his heart.

“Idiot.” Zen laughed quietly, “I lost to you a long time ago. There’s no way I could be anyone else’s now.”

Jumin breathed out a sigh of relief. There would be times where they had problems, life very rarely happened without any obstacles, but as long as he had this wildcat they would be able to face them.

Together.

 


End file.
